Vegeta (Mega-Composite)
|-|Base Form= |-|Kid Vegeta= |-|Great Ape Form= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Ascended Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2 (DBZ)= |-|Majin Vegeta= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan God= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Super Saiyan Blue Evolution= |-|Base Form (DBGT)= |-|Super Saiyan (DBGT)= |-|Super Saiyan 2 (DBGT)= |-|Super Saiyan 3 (DBGT)= |-|Super Saiyan 4 (DBGT)= |-|Base Form (Xeno)= |-|Time Breaker Xeno Vegeta= |-|Super Saiyan (Xeno)= |-|Super Saiyan 3 (Xeno)= |-|Super Saiyan 4 (Xeno)= |-|Base Form (Capsule Corp)= |-|Super Saiyan (Capsule Corp)= |-|Super Saiyan God (Capsule Corp)= |-|Super Saiyan Blue (Capsule Corp)= |-|Baby Vegeta= |-|Super Baby Vegeta= |-|Super Baby Vegeta 2= |-|Golden Great Ape Form= |-|Copy-Vegeta= |-|Copy-Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue)= Summary Vegeta is the deuteragonist of the Dragon Ball franchise, as well as the prince of the fallen Saiyan race, being one of the few survivors of the destruction of Planet Vegeta by Frieza. He made his debut in Dragon Ball Z, where he served as the main villain of the Saiyan Saga and a major protagonist throughout the rest of the series. While he once used to be a member of the Frieza Force, notably along with Raditz and Nappa, and a cold-blooded, selfish, merciless warrior and killer who cared for none other than himself, Vegeta opted to rebel against Frieza for his own gain and to fulfill his bitterness and hatred towards the so-called emperor of the universe. He is well-known for his egotistical and condescending yet prideful personality and his desire to surpass Goku, which are shown to suppress throughout his character arcs. It started with him contemplating even living on Earth and still ridiculing the Z-Fighters, to him somewhat accepting certain aspects of his inferiority to others, especially Goku, and getting married to Bulma. He has even warmed up to his now home planet and his family, and even developed a master-student bond with the Universe 6 Saiyan, Cabba. Vegeta has made many appearances and played major parts throughout most forms of Dragon Ball media; the anime, the manga, the video games, etc. Speaking of the latter, the most notable is Dragon Ball Heroes, where the so-called Prince of all Saiyans is a member of the Time Patrol and is referred to as Xeno Vegeta or Vegeta: Xeno. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A | 2-C | High 3-A. Low 2-C via Super Saiyan 4 | 2-B | High 1-B '''| At least '''High 1-B, possibly 1-A | At least 2-B, possibly 2-A | High 1-C | 1-A Name: Vegeta, Vegeta: Xeno, Xeno Vegeta, Baby Vegeta, Copy-Vegeta Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saiyan God, Time Patroller Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fourth Wall Breaking (Was entirely aware of Dragon Ball being fiction during his interactions with Tori-Bot. Battled against God Broly in Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4-D, as well as Frieza, both of whom have been deemed as threats to our world), Aura, Flight, Martial Arts Mastery, Ki Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Pressure Point Strikes, Absorption, which allows for Power Mimicry (Can absorb energy attacks, as well as his opponents, with the latter ability allowing him to gain all of their abilities. Can possess multiple people at once, allowing himself to take advantage of their bodies and powers), Higher-Dimensional Existence or Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 1), Rage Power, Self-Destruction, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Time Travel, Telekinesis, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Adaptation, Possession, Immortality (Types 1, 3''', '''4, 5''' and '''6), Regeneration (Low-High), Healing, Information Analysis, Summoning, which grants Reality Warping, Resurrection and Wish Granting (Using "Shenron Mode", is capable of summoning Shenron or Super Shenron and utilising their powers in-combat. As this technique scales to the Dragon Ball Heroes versions of these characters, summoning Super Shenron is defaulted to High 1-B or possibly 1-A), Precognition (Is capable of accurately predicting the actions of up to two opponents at once), Status Effect Inducement, Fusionism (Using the Potara Earrings or the Metamoran Fusion Dance, Vegeta and a fusée, normally Goku, can fuse into one incredibly powerful warrior - Gogeta or Vegito. However, this is non-combat applicable and fusion typically lasts for a very short period of time, with the maximum being an hour as Vegito, or thirty minutes as Gogeta), Limited Power Nullification (Is capable of nullifying energy blasts), Biological Manipulation (Can alter his biological make-up in order to adapt to the situations he experiences), Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, likely Abstract Existence Negation (Type 2; Can harm and likely kill Demigra), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3''', '''4, 5''' and '''8) and Regeneration Negation (True-Godly; Via Light Slash) Life Manipulation (As a user of God-Ki, Vegeta can use "Draw", which is an ability that sucks out the target's life force. Vegeta then heals himself or proceeds to detonate said force), Non-Physical Interaction, Durability Negation, Law Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Acausality Negation, Mathematics Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, One Hit Kill, BFR (Across space-time and to other dimensions, ultimately negating dimensional travel, time travel and teleportation), Darkness Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (As a Supervillain, Vegeta can utilize abilities to take over opponents such as the Future Warrior, whom already resists mind-based abilities), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, possibly 1'; Concept Destruction and Erasure), Soul Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Is capable of creating time paradoxes which erase his opponent's past and future. Can erase his opponents themselves), Portal Creation, which allows for Dimensional Travel and Time Travel (Is capable of physically travelling to other timelines in order to aid the Future Warrior), Resistance to: Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Magic, Curse Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession and Empathic Manipulation (As a god, Demigra's magic and mind control would be completely ineffective against God Vegeta. Said mind control managed to take over Xeno Vegeta and Broly, both of whom have resisted and broken out of mind control from Babidi and Paragus. Was unaffected by Ribrianne’s Light of Love, which makes her opponent fall in love with her), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation and Absorption (Just like Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta tanked multiple attacks from Demon God Shroom, which directly targeted his soul and can "mow"/absorb its energy), Resistance to: BFR (Any playable character in ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 can resist being sent throughout space-time by a Supervillain's attacks), Reality Warping, Power Nullification, Memory Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Attack Reflection Negation, Void Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation ('''Type 2, possibly 1'), Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Space-Time Manipulation, Durability Negation, Life Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Resistance & Immunity Negation, likely Transmutation (Far superior to, and is one half of, Super Vegito during the Buu Saga, who was capable of overwhelming Buuhan despite the latter turning him into a piece of candy), and Toon Force (Scales closely to Goku and Beerus, the latter of whom was stated and shown to be completely unaffected by Arale's Toon Force. Said ability allowed Arale to be capable of performing feats such as cutting a manga panel, farting to the moon, cracking the Sun and splitting the Earth, only for it to be perfectly fine in the next panel), Acausality ('Types 1 and 5') 'Attack Potency: High Universe level (Far superior to himself in the Cell Saga, whose Final Flash would have killed Perfect Cell. Comparable to Super Saiyan 3 Goku. Fought against Kid Buu, though he ended up being overpowered by him) | Multi-Universe level (Far superior to himself in the Dragon Ball Z anime or the manga, where he battled against the likes of Majin Buu, who was stated to be a threat to the entire universe and forced the involvement of Shin, who only intervenes in mortal affairs if the universe is at stake. Superior to Broly, whom much like Buu is a threat to the universe. Alongside Goku, battled against Janemba, who was affecting the mortal world, and thus the Demon Realm, as well as the afterlife) | High Universe level (Superior to himself in Dragon Ball Z). Universe level+ via Super Saiyan 4 (Rivals Super Saiyan 4 GT Goku) | Multiverse level (Superior to Super Saiyan God BoG Goku, whose battle against Beerus was going to turn all of Universe 7 into an empty vacuum of nothingness. In Super Saiyan Blue, easily overpowered a drained Golden Frieza and should at least be comparable to Super Saiyan Blue Goku. After training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, managed to pummel Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black. Rivals, if not slightly surpasses Goku, who managed to defeat Hit just in Super Saiyan Blue, when he previously needed to stack Kaioken x10 onto it in order to briefly overpower him. In Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, kept up with Jiren alongside Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x20 Goku and defeated God of Destruction Toppo, who easily overpowered Frieza. Fought on-par with post ToP Super Saiyan Blue Goku) | High Hyperverse level (On numerous occasions, he fought against opponents who are capable of harming the Xenoverse 2 Future Warrior, due to which he is far superior to Giant Demon God Demigra. Experienced many of the same events he went through in Dragon Ball Super, those of which that occur after the Universal Tournament should showcase fighters that are comparable, if not superior, to Final Form Mira, who was going to perform Demigra's greatest feats prior to even transforming into his Final Form or absorbing Toki-Toki's egg) | At least High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (Rivals Xeno Goku. Much like the latter, Vegeta is far superior to Demigra, who transcended space-time and Dragon Ball Heroes as a whole and reached the "Real World" - a dimension which views Dragon Ball Heroes as a fictional videogame - also "overcoming the barrier between dimensions". Should be capable of one-shotting the likes of Demon God Gravy using his stronger transformations, much like Xeno Goku previously could. Superior to Chamel, who was casually collapsing the "Real World", and is comparable to CC Goku and CC Vegeta. Easily clobbered Xeno Cell empowered by a Dark Dragon Ball, which was stated and shown to take its wielders to the level of a Demon God, and would have killed him had Gravy not intervened. Got much stronger in the Universe Mission saga, and is still a rival to Xeno Goku, who could fight on par with Demon God Dabura) | At least Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Should easily be comparable to Xeno Goku) | High Complex Multiverse level (Can evenly fight Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, who fought and defeated Earth, whom is a "superdimensional" existence that exceeds space-time and is capable of creating an infinite number of 10th-dimensional universes) | Outerverse level (Rivals the likes of Goku and can fight on-par with Venoms that can exchange blows with not only him, but also the rest of the playable characters in Jump Force. Comparable to the J-Force hero who defeated Prometheus - A Keyman originating from Umbras whose role is to utilize the power of an Onyx Book to convey the events of all Jump Worlds as mere stories to the real world, existing in a rift where he watches over both the Jump Worlds and the real world, also possessing the power to alter them. As Prometheus essentially treats the Jump Worlds, along with every single thing within them/related to them, as fiction - even attempting to link them with the real world - structures such as The Void would be transcended by him) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Much faster than his Final Flash during the Cell Saga, which traversed interstellar distances at this speed, as well as Cell, who somewhat reacted to the attack. Comparable to Kid Buu, who traveled through and multi-shot large portions of a galaxy in seemingly mere seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Rivals base Goku and Pikkon, who traversed the afterlife at speeds of around 2.45 quadrillion times faster than light) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before, though to an unknown degree) | Infinite (Kept up with Toppo and Jiren) | Immeasurable (Can keep up with the likes of the Future Warrior) | At least Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant | At least Massively FTL+, likely Immeasurable (Comparable to Xeno Goku) | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Universal | Multi-Universal | High Universal. Universal+ via Super Saiyan 4 | Multiversal | High Hyperversal | At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal | At least Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ | High Complex Multiversal | Outerversal Durability: High Universe level | Multi-Universe level (Can survive attacks from Janemba) | High Universe level. Universe level+ via Super Saiyan 4 | Multiverse level | High Hyperverse level | At least High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (Tanked and survived attacks from Shroom, who fought on-par with Super Saiyan Xeno Gogeta) | At least Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ | High Complex Multiverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range. High Universal via Ki Blasts. Multi-Universal to at least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal via hax | Standard Melee Range. High Universal via Ki Blasts. Multi-Universal to at least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal via hax | Standard Melee Range. High Universal via Ki Blasts. Multi-Universal to at least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal via hax | Standard Melee Range. Multi-Universal via Ki Blasts. Multi-Universal to at least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal via hax | Standard Melee Range. High Hyperversal via Ki Blasts and hax. At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal via Shenron Mode | Standard Melee Range. At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal via Ki Blasts and hax | Standard Melee Range. At least Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ via Ki Blasts. At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal via hax | Standard Melee Range. High Complex Multiversal via Ki Blasts. At least High Hyperversal, likely Outerversal via hax | Standard Melee Range. Outerversal via Ki Blasts and hax. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius. Absolute Master in combat-related subjects (Is consistently shown to be an equal fighter and tactician to Goku and is considered a genius by many of his peers) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bang Beam: A favorite move of Vegeta during the Namek Saga, Vegeta points his index finger like a child pretending to shoot a gun and then fires a small but deadly red bolt of energy out of his finger. * Big Bang Attack: Vegeta discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. He uses this attack for the first time onscreen to kill Android 19. * Blaster Meteor: Vegeta unleashes multiple yellow Energy Waves, causing a cloud of explosions. He used a similar attack against Frieza. * Destructo Disk: A razor-sharp disk of energy. Vegeta uses a very similar variation of this attack to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail. * Double Galick Cannon: Vegeta uses this technique to kill Pui Pui. It involves him putting both his hands on his opponents chest followed by a huge energy blast at point blank range which completely obliterates them. * Final Burst Cannon: Vegeta uses this technique as his final attack against Frieza after all his other attacks fail. It is done in a slightly familiar way as the Final Flash and the beam itself is purple like the Galick Gun. * Final Crash: A technique very similar to Final Flash used against Recoome. * Final Explosion: Vegeta detonates his body in an attempt to kill Majin Buu, resulting in a devastating, golden-yellow explosion that leaves Vegeta a fragile, stone-like corpse. In Dragon Ball Super he uses the the same technique as a means of defeating Toppo and thanks to becoming far stronger than before he isn't rendered a stone-like corpse, but seemingly exhausts his energy in the process. * Final Flash: Vegeta conducts ki in both of his hands that he places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. He used this against Perfect Cell; though Cell moved to the side just before being hit, it still blew off part of his upper body, though the Android regenerated. It was stated that if Cell took the blast's full force, he would have been killed. * Final Shine Attack: '''A green beam of ki formed by Vegeta focusing his energy into one hand. This technique can also be utilised in a manner similar to the Final Flash. * '''Gamma Burst Flash: Vegeta's last resort in his Super Saiyan Blue form which was capable of taking out opponents superior to him. * Final Galick Cannon: Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a beam of potent purple ki through the enemy. * Galick Gun: Vegeta bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. * Atomic Flash: '''A large, highly-concentrated beam of yellow energy fired from Vegeta's index finger, middle finger and thumb. It was first demonstrated by him in his Majin form. * '''Hellzone Grenade: Vegeta fires several energy spheres around the opponent and controls them to be fired at the opponent. He used this attack against Super Buu w/ Gohan absorbed, though the Majin used an Energy Shield to block the attack. * Full Power Energy Blast Volley: A mostly generic barrage of blue energy blasts. It is identical in style to the Lucora Gun, with the only difference being that the latter is a barrage of yellow blasts. * Telekinesis: Vegeta pointed his finger and destroyed a Saibaman internally. * Afterimage: The user moves at ultrahigh speeds, leaving an afterimage where he was previously located. Vegeta also uses the Wild Sense variation of this technique. * Super Saiyan Transformations: Transformations which increases Vegeta's overall stats. This includes: Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 * Spirit Sword: '''The user charges condensed energy in his right hand and forms into a sword-like blast that can be controlled to become longer or shorter. This can be used continuously without it dying out. * '''Revenge Blast: Baby screams, causing a pink explosion of ki that annihilates his surroundings. * Revenge Death Ball: Baby's ultimate attack, which is similar in nature to the Spirit Bomb. To power this technique, Baby draws upon the energy of all of his possessed followers to create a massive sphere of negative energy holding immense power. As soon as he has gathered the energy needed for this technique once, Baby retains it in his body and can use it whenever he wishes. Key: Dragon Ball Z | Movies | Dragon Ball GT | Dragon Ball Super | Dragon Ball Xenoverse | Dragon Ball Heroes | J-Stars Victory VS | Jump Force Note 1: Credit to the profiles from which certain feats were listed: Vegeta (DBZ to DBS): https://character-stats-and-profiles.wikia.com/wiki/Vegeta_(Canon)/Paleomario66 Guardian Vegeta: https://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Guardian_Vegeta Xeno Vegeta: https://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Vegeta_(Canon%2C_Dragon_Ball_Heroes)/ZeroTC01 Note 2: Just like with the other Mega-Composite characters, this profile is in no way intended to plagiarise, poke fun at, or insult any other scaling, either canon or fanon, of Dragon Ball characters. All credit and respect goes to the profiles which were used, and this was made purely for fun. Note 3: '''Due to Vegeta lacking profiles from Dragon Ball Genesis, in which he should actually exist, the abilities of a hypothetical Vegeta who comes from said continuity were simply powerscaled from Xeno Goku. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Reality Warpers Category:WISH GRANTING Category:Existence Erasers Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Heat Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Users Category:Inter-dimensional travel Category:Time Travelers Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Acausal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Energy Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Immortality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Online Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Possession Users Category:Crossoverse Category:Serious Profiles Category:Don't take it seriously Category:ZeroTC01's profiles Category:Mega-Composite